O mago da neve
by Petit Pelle
Summary: A cada segundo, sentiase congelar.Pudera, matara o amor que nutria dentro de si com uma facada! Inuyasha a odiava e agora ela estava sozinha e talvez apenas o frio a aceitaria... O Frio e Sesshoumaru... ´´A amo por que amo, não á razão´´ Sesshy e Kagome


Mais uma one... mas... u.u dessa vez diferente.

É Sesshoumaru e Kagome. É pequena, mas acho que ficou boa. Bem. Falem vocês u.u

Ela abriu vagarosamente as pesadas portas do templo, maltratado pelo tempo, a face pálida instantaneamente congelou. Os olhos azulados fitaram o floco cristalino de neve que havia entrado pela fenda pousar e derreter em seu nariz. Suspirou, percebendo que talvez, apenas o frio a aceitaria.

A neve caia pesadamente lá fora, fazendo com que as esculturas ficassem brancas e levemente congeladas, o chão coberto pela espessura que ela se afundaria.

Abriu por completo a porta, arrastando cada aba para um lado.

Contemplou o cenário delicado porem, macabro de neve lá fora, esta caia e deixava cada pedaço de chão e arvores, todas secas, completamente cristalizados.

A imensidão da cidade atrás de sua casa podia ser observada. Era bonita, e delicada...

Saiu, e os pés desnudos entraram em contato com a neve congelante, a face delicada se contorceu.

- Ai... – Murmurou, sentindo cada fibra de seus pés e canela congelarem.

Sentia que seu ferimento parara de doer, mas sentia também que não duraria. Por que já não sentia mais nada alem do gelo penetrando em seus pés a cada paço que dava.

""- Inuyasha!

- Saia daqui! Eu te odeio!

- Por que!!!???

- Você a matou! Você a matou maldita! Eu não te amo! EU NÃO TE AMO!""

Sentia a cada minuto que estava morrendo.

Lembranças vividas em sua mente queimavam a cada segundo em seu coração.

Um fio de água salgada lhe escorreu pela face, mas logo se juntando a neve.

Arrebatada pelo tempo. Arrebatada pelas quatro épocas...

Estava sozinha.

(**Quatro épocas de amor e risadas. Ficarei bem estando só)**

Todo o amor que ele sentira esvaziara-se naquele momento em que viu as cinzas do antigo amor caírem no chão verde da grama.

Arrebentara o único e frágil laço que tinham, e a culpa fora dela...

- Kagome... – A voz... Ele era frio e calculista, ela sabia, estava atrás de si. Virou-se e não teve tempo de ao menos se surpreender.

Fora suspendida no ar, os pés aos poucos voltando ao normal.

Ela encarou os orbes dourados, não entendia ao certo como ele havia passado pelo poço, mas aquilo não importava.

- ... Tola...

Sentiu os braços do youkai a envolvendo e aos poucos tomando seus lábios, ele continuou a andar... Não havia mais ninguém...

Todos estavam...

- "Mortos..." – A mulher pensou. Sim, mortos... Já estava na época de Inuyasha a mais de quatro anos...

Quatro longos anos jogados fora!

Ao seu lado... Junto a ele.

Para apenas odiá-lo depois.

Outra lagrima lhe escorreu com a lembrança de ela estar sozinha agora por ele. Ainda lhe alimentava a lembrança de ser feliz. Ao seu lado.

Mas não...

Ele lhe tirara ate isso...

Ate a alto-felicidade.

- Não chore... Eu lhe odeio por chorar...

- Certo de que não seria o único.

Ele levantou a face e se calou não falando mais nada.

Ele havia sentido aquele cheiro, e deixado sua vida alheia para trás. Um passado em que ele não poderia voltar jamais.

Escolhera seguir seu coração pela primeira vez em toda a sua eternidade.

Sem saber se seria aceito naquele mundo. Independente de qualquer coisa...

Ele fora atrás da única pessoa que amara.

Amara sem se importar.

Acabara seguindo o mesmo exemplo de seu irmão. Amara uma humana... Amara **_aquela_** humana...

Haviam lhe dito que estava secando...

Haviam lhe dito que a seu mundo era rodeado de frieza e maldade...

Haviam lhe dito que ele a mataria se tentasse se aproximar.

Lhe haviam dito tantas coisas que agora era difícil acreditar em poucas delas.

Sentia cada fibra de seu corpo congelar a cada pisar na imensidão branca da pureza daqueles pingos congelados. Sim ele era resistente. Sentia mas não se importava. Aquilo não era nada comparado ao que sofria acima. Acima de seu estomago que sangrava, acima de tudo...

Por dentro.

- Sesshou... maru... – A voz fina da cúmplice de sua única fraqueza o chamou a atenção.

A cada segundo que se passava e que era medidamente contato pelo velho relógio no centro da cozinha acima da porta de entrada.

A cada segundo tudo estava acabando-se...

_Ate a dor._

Ela esperava ansiosa pelo sol, que derreteria o gelo e o arco-íris finalmente se expandiria diante de seus olhos claros.

""- EU TE ODEIO KAGOME! EU TE ODEIO!!!""

(**Pra que falar, se você não quer me ouvir.**

**Fugir agora não resolve nada.**

**Mas não vou chorar, se você quiser partir. Às vezes a distancia ajuda. E essa tempestade uma hora vai acabar)**

Sentia dentro de seu peito que aquilo era real. E mesmo que convencesse sua mente, não poderia enganar seu coração de que **_aquilo _**que ela estava vivendo ali, era um _sonho._

Poderia negar gritar, e jogar as cartas na mesa, mas nunca negaria tal verdade devastadora.

O rastro que o youkai deixara na neve manchava o que ela chamava de _pureza_.

(**Sou um sonhador, mas quando acordo. Você não por destruir meus sonhos**

**E você me toma.**

**E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim**

**Lembre-se de nós e tudo o que costumávamos ser**

**Já te vi sorrir, te vi chorar.**

**Adeus meu amor. Adeus minha amiga)**

Sonhava com um dia de pureza. Sonhava com o esperado dia em que morreria.

Sonhava em acabar com tudo.

Por que agora estava tão vazia...

Lembrava-se da garota...

Sim a garota...

Rin.

Ela também havia ido...

E quando ela se foi, o youkai não a fez voltar como sempre...

Ele a deixou _morrer_.

Pisou no chão de madeira. Madeira velha e comida.

Colocou-a no chão.

Caiu de joelhos, mas logo se levantou.

(**Estou tão frio por causa do medo.**

**É mais do que palavras: é só lagrimas e chuva)**

- Não há mais brilho...

- Brilho teria se ainda estivesse viva...

- Então estás morto por que não há brilho em ti também.

- Perdi o brilho por medo.

- Medo de morrer?

- Medo de te perder.

Pegou-a em seus braços, os olhos claros agora mudos, e cegos sem brilho. Arrancavam gritos ensurdecidos do mais louco dos loucos.

Subiu as escadas, ouvia-se longe, conversas, sirenes de ambulância, carros, e o barulho peculiar da neve caindo no solo amargo de lembranças venenosas.

Dezembro era um mês peculiar... Assim como o som da neve caindo, intrigava.

Principalmente a ele, não entendia o porquê das pessoas comemorarem algo, principalmente algo que não existe...

Não... Ele não comemoraria algo em que não acreditava...

Deitou a fúnebre na cama empoeirada pelo tempo.

- Sente que há algo a cair?

- Sinto que sou eu a tropeçar...

- Mente pela própria magnitude?

- Não minto, apenas não vejo razão em colar algum nexo nas palavras...

- Porem não a o que eu entenda.

- Não precisa entender.

- Ira morrer?

- Não sei. Quem sabe talvez.

- Se morrer, lhe reviverei.

- Se eu voltar, morrerei de novo, eu sei.

- Tola. Não vê que a amo?

Ela o fitou, a face contorcida. O dialogo conturbado e distorcido, paredes ocas e vazias, abandonadas pelo tempo.

Seus olhos transmitiam...

- Me preocupo...

- Preocupa-te com o que?

- Teu bem star. Por que vieres ate aqui. Sei que lutares com Inuyasha.

- Lutei, por que não me queria deixar vir.

- Por que veio?

- Por que a amo.

- Por que me ama?

- Amo por que amo não a razão.

Selou seus lábios nos dela, sentia necessidade em tê-los sentia plena magnitude em teu sabor hipnótico.

Sim... Ela o havia correspondido.

- Não o amo.

- Não precisa amar. Apenas me deixe ficar.

- Deixo-o ficar.

- Vejo que em seus olhos há um lugar, caloroso de se morar.

- No meu olhar queres ficar?

- No teu olhar ficarei ate se apaixonar...

- Terás insônias...

- Meus pensamentos para você. Estão sussurrando...

- _Eu te amo._

A cada batida tremula de seu coração sentia a cada segundo que iria desabar.

Transformavam-se em suspiros com uma leve febre.

- Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes.

- Dou-te meu raro, mas me retribuirá com teu afeto.

- Afeto terás, um dia sorrira.

- Sorrirei apenas para teus olhos e mais ninguém.

- Meus olhos brilharam com teu sorriso confiante.

- Sim, confiante ficarei sabendo que me ama, então nunca partirei.

- Então nunca parta, e o mesmo eu farei.

Ambos sorriram...

Kagome, dando seu amor e afeto.

E Sesshoumaru o seu mais raro e belo sorriso.

**(Alguém me sussurrou:  
"Salte sem receio"  
"Vamos saltar do precipício  
que está abaixo de nossos pés."  
Paremos com discussões sem sentido  
Estávamos unidos desde o início  
por estas correntes enferrujadas.**

Tenha o céu em seu coração, bem no fundo.  
Como desejo mergulhar neste azul profundo...

Rasgando este infinito céu da noite,  
Busco um novo mundo. Eu desejo te encontrar  
mas não consigo, por isto tremo usando  
estas asas despertas que não desaparecerão.

Não há resposta para "o que está certo"  
só Deus sabe se esta nossa estrada se dividirá.  
Tu ainda se lembrarás das velocidade desenfreada  
Com a qual seu coração acelerou.

Tudo está ficando corrompido, porém   
Peço-te, não se torne uma adulta.

Guiada por uma luz familiar vinda de tão longe,  
para o futuro, você gentilmente vagava  
tinhas de saber, ver por si próprio  
vamos reconstruir a paisagem destruída?

Cortemos os laços de um futuro pré-determinado  
Vamos evadir para o céu.

Agora, mesmo agora, lembro-me  
do Sol nascente que vi quando criança.

Rasgando o céu infinito da noite,  
Busco um novo mundo. Eu desejo te encontrar,  
mas não consigo, por isto eu tremo, usando  
estas asas despertas que não desaparecerão.  
Guiada por uma luz familiar vinda de tão longe,  
para o futuro, você gentilmente vagava  
tinhas de saber, ver por si próprio  
vamos reconstruir a visão destruída?

Cortemos as cordas de um destino pré-determinado  
Vamos evadir para o céu.)

**- De-me teu amor.**

**- E retribuo com afeto.**

_**As feridas nunca sicatrizaram por completo, e tempo nunca podera apagar.**_

_**O destino já estava traçado. Desde o primeiro do primeiro.**_

_**A vida da voltas.**_

_**E em uma delas eles se encontaram.**_

_**Acreditando na ipotese de fazerem um acordo, de modo que ambos, tivessem alguem com quem compatilhassem crenças cujas nao acreditavam.**_

_**E sonhos que nunca puderam realizar.**_

_**Vidas opostas unidas.**_

_**Formando a unica corrente que nunca se poderia quebrar.**_

_**FIM.**_

Oiii

Vortei u.u

Bem

Algumas fotos de Kagome e Sesshoumaru, caso queiram saciar a imaginação de vocês u.u

http://tn3-2. Enfim... eu vou dar um "resumo" da historia para que fique mais "entendível"...

Kagome, matou Kikyou, mas ao contrario do que ela pensara Inuyasha passou a odiá-la.

Apesar de ter sido autodefesa.

Ai, ele acaba machucando ela! E consequentemente ela cai no poço, levando a jóia completa.

E com isso lacrando o posso...

Ai, Sesshoumaru quando sente o cheiro da dor de sua suposta amada, corre em direção ao destino cujo ela fora, porem encontra Inuyasha, que apesar de dizer odiá-la, ainda nutria certo amor por ela. Eles começam a brigar e Inuyasha fere Sesshoumaru, que já estava fraco por pensar que Kagome havia morrido u.u

Enfim, ele consegui passar pelo poço... e ai... se declara pra ela e bla bla bla u.u

Amei escrever essa também o.o

xD

Bye bye e reviewwww . 

Amo-te you vocêêêsss

Petit.


End file.
